Kagome raped by Sesshomaru &Toushirou helps her
by killer dog demon
Summary: Sesshomaru is in heat while in heat he goes after Kagome. After kagome left the war and state era she saw Toushirou Hitsugaya in a fight with a hollow. So when Toushirou got hit while defeating the hollow, kagome healed him and she let him stay at her
1. Chapter 1

_**Kagome is raped by a Sesshomaru & helped out by Hitsugaya Toushirou!**_

_**Summary: Sesshomaru is in heat while in heat he goes after Kagome. After kagome left the war and state era she saw Toushirou Hitsugaya in a fight with a hollow. So when Toushirou got hit while defeating the hollow, kagome healed him and she let him stay at her house and 3 weeks later she found out…**_

_**Scroll I**_

Sesshomaru was in the middle of his heat when Kagome's scent his nose. So he took off after it lucky for him she was at the hot springs alone. Kagome felt a hand over her mouth and heard "you better not scream or I will kill you got it Miko." She nodded. Then Sesshomaru laid her on the ground parted her legs and trusted in with out waiting for to get used to him. He started to thrust violently and Kagome wanted to scream but she didn't want to die. As soon as Sesshomaru let out a growl Kagome felt a pulse inside her, her eyes widen as she felt this. Then Sesshomaru pulled out and left. Kagome got up and got dressed. Then ran home ignoring the pain that she went through and is still going through.

Then Kagome jumped into the well and got the other side all she heard was a crash. So kagome got of the well and walked out the door and saw a strange boy fighting a masked demon so kagome thought it was a demon. Until the boy said "Soar in the Frozen Sky Hyourinmaru!" then the masked demon turned to ice when the boy cut said that after he was attacked. So the boy fell down. Kagome ran over and said "Are you okay?" "You can see me?" "Yeah I'm a Miko. Is it okay if I take you inside where I can heal you?" "Sure" as soon as she help him up kagome fell down crying. "Hey are you alright?" "Yes and No" "what do you mean by yes and no? What wrong Miko?" "Please don't call me Miko I am kagome and yes I okay same what and no I was raped by a demon!" as soon as she said that she start to cry. "Oh Kagome it okay I'm here for you!" "Really! Thank you ummm???" "Toushirou Hitsugaya but you may call me anything you heart wants too. Ok sexy." "Okay baby we should get you inside now." So Toushirou picked her up carefully and carried her to the door she opened it still in his arms. By this time he was in his geguy "hey mom its kagome I have my boyfriend over is it okay if he stay he is hurt?" "What is his name?" "My name is Toushirou Hitsugaya Maim"

As soon as kagome's mother heard how polite he was she ran out and saw him on the couch with bloody clothes and Kagome used all of her Miko powers on him to heal him faster. That's when Kagome's mother said "Hi Toushirou I'm kagome's mother since your dating my daughter you can call me mom okay?" "Ok mom" who made Kagome feels really embarrassed. Then Toushirou said "Mom where am I going to sleep tonight?" "You can stay in Kagome's room if she wants you too." "Yeah I do and baby your all healed."

Kagome showed Toushirou her room. Then kagome laid down on her king size bed and Toushirou said "Do you mind if I sleep up there with you?" "Go ahead baby." When he did, he put his arm around Kagome and pulled her close to him.

**The next morning**

The alarm clock started to ring. Kagome tried to get up but couldn't so she turned and looked she saw Toushirou holding her looking into her eyes. "Good morning Sexy" "Good morning baby I have to get up I have to go to school today." "Okay." So Toushirou let go of her and Kagome start to get dressed forgetting that he was in the room until he walked up behind her and put his arms around her. Pressing him to her. She gasped and turned around "I'm so…" he cut her off by kissing her. When he broke the kiss he said "I think I'm falling in love with you Kagome!" "Oh Toushirou me too I think I'm falling in love with you too."

Kagome when to school with Toushirou he decided to become a new student to her school and in her grade. When they got in to the main office Kagome said to the secretary "hello this is my boyfriend from out of town he just moved in with me can you help me get him sign up for school. Please." "Yes Ms. Higurashi. Just tell me his name and the last grade he was in." "Maim My name is Toushirou Hitsugaya and the last grade was 11th grade which I'm still in. If you don't mind can I get the classes as kagome please?" "Yes you may!" after 20 minutes of waiting good thing they got there early "here you go Mr. Hitsugaya. Oh Kagome will you help him out today?" kagome nodded. "Sexy why is there actuary on here." "I told you I'm a miko we use purifying arrows to kill thing like demons." "So you're a Quincy" "Nope I'm a priestess!" "Oh ok makes sense when you healed me." "First class is math. This way."

When they got in the room Toushirou saw Ichigo and Rukia "Captain Hitsugaya what are you doing here?" "Yeah Toushirou" "baby you know them already but how?" "Rukia please no more calling me captain unless we are in the soul society got me?" "Yes sir" "Ichigo your lucky I got a girlfriend or I would bet the crap out of you" "Who do you mean Captain?" he turned to see Rangiku "My girlfriend is a priestess they are also known as a Miko her name is Kagome. Sexy, this Rangiku. Rangiku this kagome."

After school Kagome and Toushirou walked home.

Tbc…


	2. scroll II

**_Scroll II:_**

**Last time: **

_he turned to see Rangiku "My girlfriend is a priestess they are also known as a Miko her name is Kagome. Sexy, this Rangiku. Rangiku this kagome."_

_After school Kagome and Toushirou walked home._

**_This time: _**

When Kagome and Toushirou got home they saw Inuyasha with his sword out. "Sexy do you this monster?" "I'm afraid so baby" "wench why the fuck did you leave us? Who the fuck are and why do you smell like Kagome?" "SIT BOY" Inuyasha ate dart "My name is Toushirou Hitsugaya and I smell like Kagome because she saved my life yesterday. Now she is my girlfriend" "Wench you coming with me now" "I don't think so Inuyasha or do you want to be purified." "NO" "Then leave this minute" so Inuyasha took off for the well house.

**_Three weeks later:_**

It was morning Toushirou was up working on his homework when kagome darted out of to their bathroom Toushirou rushed after her and saw her throwing up. So he grabbed her hair and holds it so she didn't throw up on it. When Kagome was done Toushirou asked "How are you feeling?" "I feel fine. I don't know why I'm throwing up." Then her eyes widen she remember what happened three weeks ago. She started crying. "Sexy what's wrong?" "I need a pregnancy test and fast" "Shit!" Toushirou said. So they walked to the store on their way to school and Kagome bought a pregnancy test. Then Kagome said "Toushirou if I am pregnant will you still be with or leave me?" "Kagome I love you I will never do that even if your children look like that Inuyasha guy." "Thank you Toushirou I love you too" So they walked to school. Then Kagome walked into the bathroom and took the test waiting the 2 minutes she got the results which scared its read "_positive"_ then Kagome throw it away walked out of the bathroom to see Toushirou, Ichigo Rukia and Rangiku waiting for her. "Baby you didn't tell them did you?" No come with me and tell me what it said" so they walked far from the others and Kagome said with Tears in her eyes "I'm pregnant" "it's going to be okay" so they walked back Kagome was still crying then Rangiku said "Kagome what's wrong?" kagome looked at Toushirou who nodded. Kagome said "I was raped three weeks ago and now I am pregnant. Toushirou said he will be a father to my child or children."

**_Month 1:_**

Kagome told her mother and she was okay with it because she was going to be a grandmother. Toushirou was spend sometime with Ichigo working on away to get a ring for Kagome so he could ask her to marry him.

Kagome was upstairs reading baby books until she found four cute names for two girl it Kyou which means cooperation and Mizuki which mean beautiful moon. The boys are Haru which means sunlight and Yori which means trust. So kagome wrote them down as soon as she did Toushirou came in with a box in his hand and said "Kagome we need to talk" "about what" "Us." Then he got one knee and said "will you Kagome marry me?" as he opened the box. Kagome said "yes I would" then they kissed and he slipped the ring on her finger.

**_Last month: (remember she having a demon child)_**

Kagome woke up at two in the morning with a terrible pain in her stomach and what Toushirou woke up to was wet sheet he said "Kagome I think your…" she cut him off screaming in pain. Kagome's mother ran in "Toushirou what's wrong" "Kagome's water broke" "Oh god. Get her to the car now" "ok mother" Toushirou got her into the car. Kagome's mother got the baby's thing and her clothes around then brought them to the car. Then drove them to them to the hospital were the she had four health half demon babies.

At 9 in the morning Rangiku Renji Rukia Ichigo and Byakuya came by to see Toushirou. When they got there they saw him holding two white haired babies and Rangiku and Rukia said "Captain your going to be a great father for them!" at the same time wake the two black haired babies up that kagome was holding. "Shh it's ok Kyou and Haru mommy's here these are mommy's and daddy's friends Rangiku Rukia and Ichigo. Mommy hasn't met the other too yet but there friends of daddy's that I know of this." "Mizuki and Yori this is Renji and Byakuya" then Rukia asked Kagome "can I hold one please?" "Sure which one do you want to hold?" "Can I hold Kyou please?" so Kagome nodded and Rukia walked over then said "whose who?" "Kyou is the one with gold eyes she take after her birth father and Haru is the one with red eyes some how I don't know how he got them." Then Rukia picked her up Kyou fell right to sleep. "Captain Can I hold one of the babies that you are holding?" Rangiku said "Which one do you want can I get the baby boy. Please?" "Oh you mean Yori sure." So he looked down at Yuri and Rangiku picked him up he also fell asleep.

Then the doctor came into see how Kagome and her beautiful four babies were doing. Also to tell her she could go home. "How are you feeling Ms. Higurashi and how are Kyou, Mizuki, Yori and Haru doing?" "I'm fine! The little ones are doing great. I was wandering when we can go home?" "You can go home today!" "That's great" so Kagome and Toushirou got the babies ready to leave. Kagome's mom got the car up front. Toushirou and Kagome carried the babies' car seats to the van and strapped them in.

**_The next day _**

Kagome's mother called the school and asked if it was alright if they brought the babies in to school. They said yes so Kagome and Toushirou got everything they need and walked to with Ichigo Rangiku and Rukia who they trust. Rukia carried Kyou, Kagome carried Haru, Rangiku carried Yori and Toushirou carried Mizuki leaving Ichigo with the dipper bags and Kagome's, Rukia's, Toushirou's Rangiku's and his own school bags. When they got to school Kagome and Toushirou got a lot for attention same with the little ones. Like when the teacher said "aw who are these little one don't tell me their yours?" "I'm afraid so sir the silver haired with red eyes is Mizuki and her silver haired gold eyes Brother is Yori. The black haired gold eye is Kyou and her brother is Haru that's the red eyed one. They were born at 2:30 am yesterday." "Wow Kagome congratulation on your new little children. Now take a seat." So Toushirou and Kagome took their Kids in the back where their seats were and sat down. Then the teacher said "NOW class we have four new additions to our class Kagome and Toushirou's children Mizuki, Haru, Yori, and Kyou. Now if you would ask Mrs. Higurashi if you can see them maybe you can even hold them.

Tbc…


End file.
